Someone Like You
by Kailalovesgreys
Summary: After Addison breaks the bet things with Mark and Addison aren't over, they're only just beginning.


**A/N We're gonna pretend Addison never asked Karev out and the "You're not my girlfriend" therefore didn't happen. This is my first Maddison story so let me know what you think.**

"I heard you broke the bet." Derek says to ex best friend as they stand at the nurses station. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah, once a manwhore always a man whore." Marks half heartedly replies. Derek picks up on the sadness in the man he once considered a brother's voice.

"Holy shit you didn't break it.": Derek realizes. "If you didn't why'd you tell Addison you did?"

"Derek I can't do this right now." Mark says setting his chart down. "I need to go." The plastic surgeon hurries away leaving Derek confused and determined to find answers.

Addison sat in hotel room alone. Sleeping with Karev had been a huge mistake, after all Mark was the one she really wanted. She had known in her heart he'd break the best but for some reason she hoped he'd changed. This time he'd seemed so serious. But it didn't matter anymore. Soon Addison would be in L.A. visiting her best friend and searching for a new life. Just as Addison was about to call it a night there's pounding on the door to her room.

"Addison open up!" Derek's voice calls. A shocked Addison moves to let her ex husband in. When he enters he starts in right away. "Do you love him?"

"Who?" Addison asks in confusion.

"Mark." He confirms. Addison remains silent. If she said no she'd be lying but she couldn't say it outloud. "You do."

"It doesn't matter. He slept with someone else." Addison replies running a hand through her hair.

"Addison, he didn't" Derek tells the red head. "I was talking to him earlier, he seemed heartbroken. Why would he lie to you?"

"Oh my god!" Addison gasps in realization. "He knows." She grows tearyeyed realizing what she'd done.

"Know what?" Derek asks impatiently.

"I….broke the bet." His ex wife cries. "I was…..I…..and Karev…..it meant nothing."

"KAREV!?" Derek exclaims. "Wow Addison really?"

"Shut up." She sobs. "I know how stupid it was. I was just so afraid Mark would break it and now…."

"Addison, you have to tell him. You guys love each other." Derek says. Addison looks at him in surprise. "I know how weird this is but you two deserve to be happy. I can move past this, I have moved past it. Go to him.":

"He's staying in a room down the hall." Addison says half to herself half to Derek. "Derek he'll never forgive me.,"

"Addison!" Derek exclaims. "Go!"

Addison hesitantly knocks on the door. She hears Mark yell he'll be right there. She was so nervous and hopeful and afraid and excited all at once. If he forgave her, if he could see past what she'd done, they could be together. They could have a real chance. Yet, she'd hurt him so much, and not just with Karev. The abortion, the leaving, the telling him he'd make a horrible father.

"Addie." Mark says in surprise when he opens the door. "Uh, come in." Addison enter and sits on the bed.

"I know the truth." She blurts. "I am SO sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not what you want." Mark says sadly.

"Yes you are. I had my doubts and I guess it took me losing everything to realize what I want." She says looking at her hands. "I want you." Mark moves and sits next to her.

"What about Karev?" Mark asks.

"It was a one time thing." She tells him honestly. "Please there has to be something I can do to fix this."

"Okay." Mark says thinking. "We restart the sixty days."

"Really?" Addison says looking up.

"We might be the most messed up couple in the world but God help me Add, I love you." He says. She grins and leans in to kiss him "Woah, sixty days." She pulls back and he laughs pulling her back to him. "I'm kidding." He kisses her spoundly.

"I love you too." She says with a smile when they break apart. "So what are we a couple? Do we tell people?"

"Yes, we tell people, we're a couple. Just no sex." Mark replies holding her close.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asks.

"Sure, no funny business though." He says. She smiles. "Hey uh, how'd you know I broke the bet?"

"Derek." She tells him.

"Who would have thought we'd have Derek to thank for all this?" Mark laughs. Addison chuckles.

"Ya know I think we're all going to be okay." She sighs.

"That's very optimistic."

"I have reasons to be." Addison reminds Mark. He leans in and kisses her again. He could finally call her his and he wasn't going to screw it up this time

Addison and Mark walk into the hospital together the next morning. People look at them in surprise. Rumors were flying off the walls. But they didn't notice. When they get to the attendings meeting the other doctors look at Derek to see his reaction. He looks up and grins. When Mark kisses Addison after the meeting Derek even calls for them to get a room.

"Mark and Addison are together?" Meredith asks as the work on a patient.

"They are." He confirms. "I know how weird this might sound but I was hoping we could invite them for dinner."

"Of course we can." Meredith smiles. "This is big of you."

"They were, they are, my family. In all honesty I've always known Mark loved her,. Even in med school. But now it's all working out. I met you, they found each other." Derek rekindles with a smile. "They need to get to know you."

"Okay." Meredith says happily.

Derek catches Addison after her surgery. He enters the scrub room as she scrubs out. He congratulates her on her success. He knew every patients mattered to her, every success meant something and every death hurt just as hard.

"Would you and Mark care to join Meredith and I for dinner on Friday?" He asks as the exit the scrub room.

"Really?" She asks. He nods and she grins. "That'd be great. And Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She says. He smiles and hugs her.

"I want you to be happy." He says.

"I am." She assures. "I really am."

"Hey." Mark says coming up behind them. "Meredith told me about Friday, is that cool babe?" He looks at his girlfriend and Derek laughs.

"Whipped already." The brain surgeon smirks.

"Meredith's looking for you." The plastic surgeon says.

"Shoot gotta run. See ya both later." He says hurrying off. Addison laughs.

"Meet you in the lobby after work?" Addison asks as her pager suddenly goes off. Mark nods before pulling her close and kissing her quickly. As she hurries off her calls after her.

"I love you Addison." She smiles the whole way to her patients room.


End file.
